1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary internal combustion engine and more particularly pertains to delivering rotational torquing power for subsequent use with a rotary internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotary engines is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotary engines heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of delivering rotational torquing power are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,620 to Campos et al. discloses a rotary internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,307 to Burtis discloses a rotary Wankel-type engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,364 to Snyder discloses a rotary internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,637 to Blount discloses a rotary-reciprocal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,716 to Kolbinger discloses a rotary pump or engine with spherical body.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rotary internal combustion engine that allows continuous revolving motion with minimal component wear and allows a high compression ratio to be achieved.
In this respect, the rotary internal combustion engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering rotational torquing power for subsequent use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rotary internal combustion engine which can be used for delivering rotational torquing power for subsequent use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.